The Daughter Of Ice
by Thegirlwiththepurpleipod
Summary: (SEQUEL TO NINA MY OTHER STORY PLEASE READ THAT) The Messiah's child, A hero none the less, Will face winter's army, With misfits by his back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I've missed you all so much! Sorry this took so long, but great things come to those who wait. I do want to thank everyone who stuck with Nina, a story that I previously wrote, this is a sequel, by the way. It's based on Nina, showing the main character's children and closing up some major plothole, I apologize for those by the way! Haha, anyways, this is the one year anniversary of me writing the first word of this series, thank you for reading and please no hate!**

**-Kate**

* * *

**_The Beginning_**

* * *

_The Messiah's child,_

_A hero none the less,_

_Will face winter's army,_

_With misfits by his back._

"Don't worry, mother, one day, I will make you proud." Syrus told his mother, slightly choking on his words, as though he found it hard to say. She brushed the silver hair out of his face.

"Oh, Syrus, you've already have." She patted his face, smiling at him, "I know it's been hard for you since..Arabelle.."

"Mother, I have moved on. She is dead. She's not coming back, just like Uncle Mick and Aunt Patricia. Same with Jerome." He told her, looking at the ground.

"Yes...of course. I was just saying that.."

"Mother. I do not want to talk about Arabelle, or any other girls that you want me to meet. I don't have to be married to anyone to be King, neither you or Father were married when you assumed the throne." He stepped away, setting down his bow and arrows on his bed.

"I know, I know, but Syrus, you can't not get married, you have to have children. You have to have heirs." She tried to explain to him, but he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Killian, Odella, and Skyler will get married and have children. One of them can be my heirs, I don't want that." He told her, moving over to his desk, looking at the yellowed note that sat on his desk, "Mother, if I am meant for something more, like you were, then I want the casualties to be limited if something were to happen to me. I don't need people sobbing over me, I don't want to leave someone widowed, or children without a father. I don't want what happened to you and Father to happen to anyone else."

"I just want you to be happy." She tried, and Syrus put his hand up stopping her.

"I think you should be worrying about your ten year old son, whom of which, is seeing my grandmother in his dreams. The one you killed." He told her. He heard the sound of the door opening, and they turned, seeing a guard.

"Prince Syrus, Queen Nina. King Fabian request your present in the throne room. Both of you. Something about Syrus." She told them, her eyes stopping at Syrus, "Also, General Lilla will be there."

"Let's go." Nina told him, grabbing his arm. He grabbed his sword and put it in it's sheath as they were walking.

He looked over at his mother. She was older now, nearing 40 now, but she always had looked young and beautiful. It must be the magic running through her veins. She held herself with the poise as she always did, crown of his grandmothers, her mother, on her head. She was wearing a dark purple dress, much like the color of their eyes, it was long and the shoulders were cupped by fabric.

Two guards opened the doors to the throne room, and the pair stepped inside. His father paced the floor, knuckle pressed to his lips. He looked up at them, and smiled shortly.

"Nina." He walked over and kissed her, she kissed back.

"Fabian, what is this about?" She asked, placing her hand on Fabian's upper arm.

"A girl was found wandering the gardens, looking at your parents graves, Jerome's, Willow's and K.T.'s also." He explained to her, and Syrus saw his mother turn ridged.

"I want to see her now." She stated, walking over to her throne. She turned, her dress spinning slightly, and sat down. She had her back straight, shoulders back, and head up. Fabian followed closely behind. Sometimes Syrus forgot that his mother truly was the braver one out of the two, but moments like this reminded him of her past.

"Bring her in, Piper." Fabian called, and the doors opened again. His aunt, General Lilla, brought in a girl, pale skin, so pale it was almost blue, snow white hair, tinted blue lips, eyes the color of the frozen Firhet river, and a long icy blue dress hung from her shoulders. She looked at him, and he sucked in a breath, just like he use to do whenever he say Arabelle, he quickly looked down at his dark brown boots.

"This is the girl that was by their grave's." Piper hissed, pushing the girl down. As she fell, icy magic shot out of the palms of her hands, creating an icy patch underneath her palms. A shocked gasp escaped one of the guards mouth.

"Who are you?" His mother questioned, walking up to the girl, harshly lifting her up to face her. Syrus's mother's breath could be seen in the air, as the girl radiated cold.

"I mean no harm to anyone of this country of Edon, I thought it was the country of Frelser. I am looking for Queen Onde, the Queen of Lurer. I was sent to kill her." Queen Nina quickly let go of the girl, looking down.

"It's too late to do that, she's been dead for at least 25 years." She told her, lifting her dress, walking back to her throne. Once she sat down, Fabian grabbed her hand. Syrus looked at Piper, who was staring at his mother, her eyes shiny with what could never be tears, but he knew that the Battle of The Last was hard for all of them.

"You must have done the deed." The girl looked at her mother, "My king won't be happy about this. He had a very special reason for wanting Queen Onde dead."

"I have to fulfill a destiny, so please excuse my sixteen year old self for not letting your 'king' do the honors." Queen Nina snapped. The girl stayed silent.

"What is your name?" Syrus asked, and the girl looked at him.

"Name?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"What are you called usually?" Fabian restated, looking at his son.

"Oh! The Daughter of Ice." She told them.

"The Daughter of Ice?" Piper scoffed.

"Yes, yes. Like your queen, I am destined also, to help a future king. I don't know the full details, but I was sent because I was suppose to fulfill it." She nodded, placing her hands in front of her.

"Your king wouldn't happen to have an army made of ice or something called 'winter's army', would he?" Syrus asked, waiting for the answer.

"Yes, of course." The girl said, as if it was obvious.

"Mother, she's apart of the prophecy, don't you kill her yet." He said, and bowed. His mother stood as he walked away.

"Now, where do you think you are going?" She yelled at him, and he turned, throwing his arms out.

"To finally make sense of what I am suppose to become, unlike you did." He told then turned to Piper, "I want to let the girl have a room, and I would like you to guard, you know how important she could become."

The girl looked at him, shocked, as did everyone else in the throne room. Piper, though, simply nodded, and smiled at the boy. He was more like Nina, and Jerome, then Fabian.

"Of course, Syrus. I will see it to be done." She told him, and Syrus smiled at his aunt.

"What am I supposed to do? Be played like a pawn in a chess game?" The girl cried, looking directly at him, "I will not allow you to use me to fulfill your destiny, when I am suppose to be fulfill my own."

"We are all pawns when it is destiny's chess board. Look, The Daughter Of Ice, you are going to be fulfill your destiny, by helping me fulfill mine. I am that future king that you are destined to help get that throne, though I already have it in my grabst." Syrus told the girl, "You'll need a name. Eira Samson. Your first name means snow, which I would think would be appropriate, and then Samson is my grandfather's name. So if, you will, I have some matter's to attend to, as in I have friends to annoy, also cousins and sibling to watch over."

Nina watched her son, walk out of the throne room. The girl, now called Eira, stood awkwardly. Fabian balled his fists together, and Piper just chuckled.

"Well, I know exactly where that came from. She also happens to be my queen." Piper unlocked Eira's chains, and put her arm around the girl's shoulders. "Come with me, child, I want you to meet my wife, I think you will get along just fine."

Syrus walked down the hallways of the castle, going back to his room. His mother was never his favorite person, neither was his father. He liked the company of Piper and Luft, his grandparents, even his Aunt Asta or his Uncle Remus. Though, none of them had been related by blood, his father was 'adopted' by his grandparents, Samson and Aura Slott. His father decided, though the long-lost son of the King and Queen of Lurer, whom of which has supposedly died, he would keep their family name instead of his actual one. His father told him that his family, the one he grew up with was the only was sane enough for him to be raised correctly.

"Syrus!" He turned around and saw his ten-year old little brother, and his guard, who was more like his best friend, bounding down the hallway towards him. He was crying, and Zita, looked distressed.

"Skyler, what is it?" He asked, picking him up, even though he was ten.

"She's back, grandmother is back." He cried into his shoulder.

"Grandmother has been dead for a very long time, she won't hurt you, she can't. I would never let that happen." He rubbed the young boy's back, trying to calm him.

"Syrus? What's wrong with Skyler?" He turned around the see his sister, Odella standing there with his best friend, Kenna. They quickly rushed over, Odella picking up her skirts, and Kenna brushed his ashed hands on her riding pants.

"He saw her again." Syrus whispered to her, as Odella took her younger brother in her arms.

"She wants revenge on me, she wants to kill me." Skyler hiccuped, digging his face in Odella's shoulders. She looked at me, with her bright blue eyes, in question.

"Odella, I think you should sing to him, the song mother use to sing to us when we were younger. That always made us feel better." Odella set Skyler on the ground, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Skyler, I'm going to run down to the kitchen and grab your favorite lemon cookies, and then I'll tell you a story, and then sing to you, okay?" He rubbed his eyes, and nodded. Odella kissed his cheek, and Syrus bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Just remember, I'll always be here to protect you." He told Skylar, ruffling his hair.

"But what if someone takes me because of my eye color? Momma says I'm suppose to be special." Syrus sighed, upset with that his mother would tell him.

"Then, I will always find you." Skyler smiled, and grabbed Zita's outstretched hand.

"Thank you." She whispered, and Syrus nodded, watching them walk away.

"Syrus, why did Mother tell him that?" Odella questioned, looking at her brother with wide eyes. Kenna shifted awkwardly on her feet, waiting for them to finish.

"I don't know, Mother's been insane practically the entire time she's been here." Syrus threw his arms up, starting to walk down the hallway, Kenna and Odella quickly followed.

"Yes, yes, I know. But he's way too young! He's still just a child!" Odella tried, Syrus threw his hands up.

"Then again so was she, but you know, My destiny hadn't started till today, that girl is something important to it, and I don't understand at the moment, but I am quite nervous about how it's going." Odella grabbed his arm, and turned him around.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. You are going to be great, trust me." Syrus looks at his younger sister, and smiles.

"I don't understand how anyone could say you are like Mother." He told her, and she laughed.

"Mother was a lot different when we were younger." Odella tells him, and turns around, "Don't worry about Mother, Syrus, I'll take care of her."

She walked away, hands folded behind her back. Her light green dress rusling lightly as she walked away, following the direction of their youngest brother and his maid.

"Hello." He said, to Kenna, and she turned to him, smiling lightly.

"Hello, Syrus." Kenna laughed, as they started walking down the hallway towards Syrus's archery room.

"How's Tate, has he proposed yet?" He asked, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"No, not yet, but Krig is pushing him to do it sooner, Adley and Brant have overheard them talking about it multiple times." She explains.

"I think you should ask him. You know how Tate is, he's such a pushover, he gets it from Luft, she's way more soft spoken than Piper is. I mean, Piper's this head general, big and tough, and Luft is more of a Nymph, light and soft." Kenna nods her head, smiling at what Syrus was saying.

"What was this about a girl you were talking about earlier, I mean, you haven't spoken about a girl, since Arabelle." She asks him, tilting her head to the side as she questions him.

"She's something else. She didn't even know that Lurer and Fresler were united. She had ice powers, who the hell has ice powers?" Syrus rushed, and Kenna looked at her hands, "I mean you are a Daughter of Fire, but that's different, we know multiple people who have that power. But ice? She even introduced herself as a Daughter of Ice, she clearly knows whats up. I wonder what wielding ice is like, I mean my mother always said wielding fire is like a ballet."

"Syrus, relax, you don't know something and that's perfectly okay. You don't have to worry, everything will just fine. Don't worry about her, she's just another step towards your throne." Kenna nudged him, and he laughed.

"How did Tate of all people end up with you?" Kenna giggled, and elbowed him in the ribs, Syrus would have doubled over but he was use it by now.

"I don't really know." She answered, linking his arm with hers. They walked down the hallway, laughing as they told each other stupid joke, just like they've been doing since they were young.

Syrus opens a door to a large room with holes in the walls, there were no windows, in fear of breaking glass. Syrus's archery room was the only place that Kenna, Tate, Mace, and the occasional Odella could talk. It was off limits to any servant, foreign dignitary, soldier, or even the King and Queen themselves. Tate and Mace smiled at the two friends when they walked in. Tate walked over, and hugged his future fiance, kissing her. Mace made a face, and Syrus nudged him, knowing he had a crush on a girl in the village.

Mace was his brother Killian's age, 15. The two were good friends, but Mace found more comfort in the three eldest children. They didn't think of him as anything other than an equal. Kenna is his oldest cousin, being related by his father, and her mother, Alfie Unik, and Patricia Unik Sant . Though, she had a stronger version her mother's magic, no one knew if Mace got his father's powers of shapeshifting, or even his mother's magic. Syrus, whom of which had not shown any signs of holding his mother's own magic, teased him about this endlessly.

"You guys saw each other this morning, do you really have to do that again?" Mace complained, and Tate chuckled.

"Of course, you would too if you were in love." Tate explained to the younger boy, who just grumbled, picking up his sword.

"Love is stupid, Syrus agrees." Syrus's eyes quickly moved away from the stare the three of them were giving him.

"I never said it was stupid Mace, I just meant it was hurtful and if you can, you should avoid it, because it makes even the bravest and strongest of Kings to break in battles. Just look at my mother and father, they aren't the same. They haven't been the same for a very long time." Syrus explains, looking out the farthest window. He couldn't move his eyes away from the hill where the Mor River collected into the Lake of The Messiah, named after his mother when she was born.

"Syrus.." Tate started, knowing he was thinking about Arabelle again.

"No more, we are not discussing this at the moment, it is a story for another time and day, we have to practice." Syrus told them, and they looked at him, confused.

"For what?" Mace questioned, hitting the dummy's head with the hilt of his sword.

"The journey, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long, but great things come to those who wait. So um, yeah, here it is.**

**-Kate**

* * *

**_Secrets run this Kingdom_**

* * *

Queen Nina walked down the hallway, heels clicking of the marmor flooring. She stopped at the first door she saw, and pushed the door open. There was a startled shriek, and Eira turned, holding a nightgown to her body, trying to hide herself from the unwelcome visitor that had barged through the door.

"Queen Nina, what brings you to my chamber?" She asked, trying to keep herself covered from the Queen's hardened eye.

"Stop hiding yourself, girl, I have seen everything from my daughter and my friends. Let me help you."

The queen made her way to Eira's closet, skimming through the clothes. Mostly blues, dark and light, nothing that was too bring, no pinks or reds, it would clash with her skin tone. She finally settled on a long light blue dress, with very skinny straps and cups that pushed her breasts up more, and a tight corset, and tooly skirt, that went from a light blue, to a rich navy blue. Nina handed the corset and a pair of underwear to Eira, who quickly slipped them on and held the extra corset to her chest.

"You are very kind, Queen Nina." She told her, and Queen Nina smiled, remembering a young girl who said the same thing so long ago.

"You are a guest in my castle, of my son's technically. He's interested in you, and you him, it's obvious." The Queen tugged on the strings of the corset, quite tightly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I did just meet your son. I am not here for romance." Eira explained, and Queen handed her the dress.

"I said that once, I was fighting for my Kingdom. But then I fell in love. It cost me greatly..and I do not know why I chose someone else over him..I thought..that maybe it would be better if I let him go, but I realize now that I could have never let him go, even how hard I try. I still see him in my dreams, and, I see him sometimes, running around the hallways, standing by a window, or even in the pathway..." Nina's voice faded away and Eira stepped into her dress.

"I'm guessing this man wasn't the King." Queen Nina tied up her dress.

"No...his name was Jerome. He was a good friend, but he died in a battle...he died for me.." The Queen guided her to her vanity. She pushed Eira's shoulders down, and she sat. The Queen picked up her hairbrush, brushing her long snow white hair from the tangled mess it was.

"I thought the King was your soulmate.."

"Just because someone is not your soulmate doesn't mean you can't love them with all your heart. You just find out, maybe, they were your soulmate in a different life, in a different life where you aren't what you are today." The Queen explained to Eira, and started braiding her hair.

"I do not think..." Eira started, and Queen Nina cut her off.

'Why are you here? You weren't just here to kill my mother-in-law, or make my son, the crowned prince of Edon, the future king, get my husband's throne, one that is already being given to him." Queen picked up a makeup brush, dipping it in the blood red paint that sat in front of her. She pressed the paint to her lips, and it made her skin look more porcelain, and she was now a breakable doll.

"There is an army, of my kingdom's, getting ready to march. They want to take over this Kingdom. Yes, I lied, I never wanted to kill Queen Onde, she was never mine to kill. He wants to kill you and your King, and all your children, he wants to take this throne as his own. He wants to take Edon, and change it back to Frelser, and separate it from Lurer and start another war with them." Eira explained, and Queen Nina stopped for a moment.

"Who dares to take the throne from the two people who are suppose to rule this Kingdom?" The Queen asked, lifting her from her seat, staring at her, with wonder.

"He says he's the rightful King, he deserve the throne, I don't know who would try but his forces are strong in numbers, stronger than your own, though he sent me here to find one that would face him in battle. That's all I know."

"You are useful." Queen Nina smiled, and turned, "I think I'll keep you."

Eira looked offended, she was not some animal that Queen Nina could keep locked away in a tower for her games. She was a girl..young. Just like Queen Nina was once. Queen Nina was broken, and now she knew why. The Queen slammed the doors behind her, leaving the girl alone.

Kenna ran past the queen, fire red hair dancing behind her. The Queen smiled at the young girl, and walked in the opposite direction that she was running in. Kenna had three books stacked in her arms, papers flying in each direction. She ran down the stairwell, saying hello to her cousin, Mace, and bolting down the hallway again. She pushed the first door on her right open.

The room was large, with windows going from the floor to the ceiling. The bed was huge, with a least twenty plush pillows, and a cariten-feather filled spread. The pillows and the bedspread were red, orange, and bright yellows. Kenna placed the books on her bed, and the papers on her desk. She read them one by one, skimming through each one.

"No, this isn't it!" She cried, falling back on the bed. Then there was a knock at the door, "Come in!"

"Hello, how are you?" Tate walked in the door, "What are you doing?"

"You know how both my mother and I were given the power to wield fire by the Brann Herre? Well, I've been trying to find out why we were both chosen by him." Tate sat down on the bed next to her, picking up a piece of paper, reading it over.

"What have you found so far?" He asked, laying down. Kenna smiled, and quickly got up, running over to the desk, picking up a book she left there.

"It says here, that the ones that are chosen by the Brann Herre are special, they are suppose to lead these people, built of fire. They are suppose to have this great destiny, where they have people, they are rulers. I don't know why my mother didn't know any of this." Kenna explained, looking through the book again.

"I think your mother's destiny was overshadowed by Queen Nina's." Tate said, and Kenna nodded.

"I hope Syrus's doesn't overshadowed ours." She said, placing the book down, laying down next to him. Tate wrapped his arms around her and she placed her head on his chest.

"Syrus is not his mother, I doubt that he would ever overshadow one of us if he tried. I think sometimes he would rather Odella be next in line then himself because he really hates being the crowned prince." Tate explained, and Kenna shrugged.

"All he ever talks about now is that girl, Eira. I never knew you could talk about someone that much." Tate smiled, and kiss her head.

"I talk to you that much."

"Of course you do, I mean, I'm worthy to talk about." Tate laughed and kissed her. Kenna smiled, and Tate got up, "Where are you going, stay.."

"I have some things I need to check up on, just a future general thing. Babe, if I could stay, I would stay with you forever."

"When did you get so romantic?" Kenna laughed, and kissed him again.

"Syrus gave me some lessons." Tate smiled, and left the room.

He walked down the hallway, rubbing his face. He didn't want to have this meeting with his mother, as much as he loved her. Like Syrus, he didn't really want to be general. He didn't want to get this position handed to him because he was the general's son.

"Tate! I'm sorry, but your mother can't make it to the meeting today, she had a last minute meeting with Queen Nina and King Fabian, some more information about that girl and why she's here." Odella smiled at him from the doorway.

"Thank you for telling me Odella." He smiled at her, and stopped, "I do believe, though, that your brother gave her the name Eira."

"Yes, I know, that was impolite of me, wasn't it?" She shrugged, and tugged on her hair, "I should probably invite her for tea or something like that, though I don't know if she would like that. She doesn't seem like one that would eat moonberries and drink rosivolt tea with the Princess of Edon."

Tate chuckled, "Give yourself more credit. You would make a much better ruler than Syrus."

"Don't say that, my brother will be a great King someday, but when he dies in battle, I can take his role." Tate faked a shocked face at Odella's theory, and she laughed.

"Odella! I didn't know you were so cruel at heart about your brother. I must report this to him right now! He'll be so upset." Tate clutched his heart, and a painted pained face grew upon his shocked one.

"Very funny, Tate. I'll see you soon, hopefully." Odella walked down the hallway, and Tate started walking in the direction of the library, and pushed the doors open.

"I need the history of the royal family, please." He told the book keeper, who promptly stood up and walked over to the shelves and started skimming through book titles. Tate picked at his fingernails, trying to get the dirt and grease out of from underneath.

The book keeper came back over, and dropped the book in front of him. It fell with a bang, causing the future general to jump, and he rolled his eyes at the book keeper. He was an older man, balding head and dulling green eyes. Syrus, Kenna, and himself use to come in here and make noise to annoy him, and of course, the old grump never forgot about that.

"Thank you." He picked up the book from the table, and walked over to another one. The book keeper stared at him for a few moments, then went on to do other things. Tate raised his eyebrows at the old man, and opened.

He skimmed, and read, and skimmed some more, until he came across something that he didn't even think Queen Nina knew about herself. His bright sky blue-green eyes grew upon reading it.

Queen Nina had a brother. He apparently died at birth, but there was never a funeral. No funeral for a prince, not even one for a newborn baby? Tate was shocked, all Piper ever talked about was how kind and gentle the King and Queen always were. Why would they not have a funeral for their own child? Tate, now figured, maybe they sent him away because he wasn't the Messiah, he wasn't born with the eyes like Nina had. He wasn't the Messiah, so they could of had him killed.

Queen Nina had a dead brother, so it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long, but great things come to those who wait. So um, yeah, here it is.**

**Syrus, Odella, Killian and Skylar are Nina and Fabian's children**

**Kenna, Adley, and Brant are Patricia's and Mick's children. **

**Tate is Piper's and Luft's son.**

**Mace is Alfie's and Amber's son.**

**Eira doesn't have family connecting to the Children of The Prophecy but she's a major role in the book. **

**-Kate**

* * *

**_Secrets run this Kingdom_**

* * *

Eira stepped out of her room for the first time in the few days she had been there. People were rushing around, holding flowers, food, candles. They were yelling orders, pushing passed her, ignoring her in the midst of craziness that was occurring in front of her eyes.

"Eira!" She spun around to see Syrus, rushing towards her.

"Prince Syrus, what a pleasant surprise. May I ask, what is going on around here?" She questioned, gesturing to numerous servants rushing around her.

"They are trying to plan my birthday party, which wasn't last minute but by the looks of it, it very well could be." Syrus joked, and Eira nodded, not understanding the joke.

"Are you old enough to take the throne, yet?" She questioned, tilting her head and smiling at him. Though her skin was so cold, it was blue, her lips were red, maybe it was the lipstain his mother had put upon her lips.

"Yes, I am, but I cannot take the throne until my father or mother passes, because they swore to each other that they would rule together, and if the other died, that they would give up their throne, because they couldn't bare to leave their side." Syrus explained, and the two started walking down the hallway.

"That is lovely, they must love each other very much." Eira smiled at him, and he shrugged.

"It might seem that way, most of the time, but I do believe my mother's heart has always belonged to someone else, more than it did my father." Eira's ears perked up at this, and she turned to him.

"Was his name Jerome?" She questioned, and he looked at her shocked, but nodded, "Your mother sees him, running around the hallways, standing by the windows, in the pathway, she can hear him calling her name, like she's young again, and she still has many wars to fight."

"How do you know that?" He asked her, and she simply smiled.

"I know more than most people would know." Syrus looked at her, like it was the first time he had ever laid eyes on her. She was a force, that he knew, but know in a different light, she wasn't just an unforgettable winter that had fallen upon them, but a bright moon, shining down like comforting song.

"Well, I do believe that know. Eira, would you like to accompany me to my birthday party tonight." He smiled at her, and she sucked at deep breath in, like she would about to jump into the deepest, and coldest lake in her world. She blinked at him, a handsome face to a very strange soul.

"Yes, I would." She answered, and he sighed in relief. His stomach twisted in a way that it hadn't for a very long time, like he was seeing Arabelle again. She was like a new dream, one that he could finally have in his hands, like for once, Arabelle was a story that he had told himself over and over again.

"I will see you then." He smiled, and bowed. She curtsied and he started backing away, eyes not wavering from her. She smiled, and blushed, quickly turning away from the future king. He smiled at her once more, then looking around at the servants who were smirking at them. He flushed red and practically ran down the hallway.

"I heard Tate and Kenna are going to be engaged soon." Odella walked up to her brother as he was trying to escape the servants.

"Yes, we all know that, Odella, haven't you noticed anything?" Syrus sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes, but I mean soon, as in tonight." Odella explained, taking her brother's arm, pulling him off to the side.

"Tonight? But tonight's..." Syrus started, and Odella nodded, "Mother set this up, didn't she? She must have known I was going to announce our journey tonight. She wants them to get engaged so the thought of me trying to one up my best friend would be rude and I could not get a chance to say anything, which possible mean that, we could not go on the journey..."

"Mother does think it very unwise to go on the night of the Eve of the Eclipse, Klok will announce the newest prophecy, the one that you will follow. Krig told me they do believe it will involve Eira, and that you might have to go on the journey."

"But I already have my own prophecy, one I have to fulfill just like Mother did. I can't just run away from this, Mother would never let me live it down. She always went on about how I have to fulfill my destiny the same way that she did and now I can't?" Syrus yelled, face growing red with rage, and Odella grabbed his shoulders.

"You will go on that journey no matter what. You will take Eira, Tate, and Kenna and you will travel until you find the army, in which you will send word to us, and we will send an army to help you. I will send an army to help you." Odella smiled at him, and he sighed.

"Why couldn't you have been the firstborn, you would make a much better ruler." Odella laughed, and stepped away from her brother, turning around and started walking away.

"Don't worry, I've already planned your assassination!" She yelled over her shoulder, and continued down the hallway.

"Brother!" Syrus smiled and turned around to see Skylar and Killian running down the hallway towards him. Skylar jumped on top of him, sending him to the ground with a thump.

"Skylar!" Syrus laughed, grabbing his youngest brother, and getting off the ground. He threw him over his shoulder and spun around, making him laugh and laugh again.

"Brother, brother, let me down at once, or I will not tell you about the girl I want to take to your party." Syrus stopped, and paused for a moment.

"You drive a hard bargain, my friend." Syrus set him down on the ground, and Killian smiled at the two of them.

"Skylar, tell him." Killian told him, pushing his brother closer to Syrus. Skylar frowned at him for a second, because in truth, he never was going to tell Syrus who he wanted to ask, because Skylar knew that he would get made fun of by Tate, Kenna, Syrus, Mace and even Odella.

"I wanted to ask Eira, she's very pretty and Mother doesn't like her." Skylar told him, and Syrus started laughing.

"A little rebel already, but I'm afraid you are just a little late, Skylar, she's already been asked." Skylar looked at him with sad eyes.

"By whom?" He questioned, and Syrus sighed.

"I asked her and she answered yes." Skylar looked offended, jumping on him once more.

"You big bag of lottlenuts, you are a liar!" Skylar yelled, and Syrus couldn't stop laughing. Killian had doubled over, holding onto his gut. Tate had walked upon the scene of the three brothers and stopped for a moment, just to watch him. He hadn't seen any of them this happy since they were young, Syrus maybe fourteen, Killian was most likely ten and Skylar was probably five, no younger than that.

"I am not a big bag of lottlenuts, you are! You do not believe your brother, the Future King of Edon! I might as well put you in the dungeon right now." Syrus joked, picking up his youngest brother, "Killian, my most trustworthy brother, help me take this prisoner to Mother and Father right now, so he can get the punishment he deserves!"

Killian grabbed onto Skylar's legs, while Syrus held his arms, they started walking, swinging him the young boy back and forth, the trio laughing like maniacs. Skylar's face was bright red from his laughter, clearly enjoying this moment with his brother.

"Look! It is the Future General, Tate Lilla of Lilla House. He would know what to do with a criminal like this one!" Killian yelled, and Syrus nodded in agreement.

"Yes, my brother, he does! General Tate, what would you do to one who would call the future King, Prince Syrus, a big bag of lottlenuts, and a liar?" Syrus asked, and Killian let go of Skylar's legs and Syrus held onto his arms, setting him up straight.

"I would lock him in the tallest tower for years and years." Tate told them, standing up straight, and Skylar looked scared. The three started laughing, and Syrus let Skylar go.

"Do you swear that you will never call me a big bag of lottlenuts or a liar every again?" Syrus asked him, and he nodded.

"I swear on the razzlberries under my bed that I will never call you a big bag of lottlenuts or a liar again." Skylar repeated. Syrus smiled at his two brother, then stood up.

"You two, go get ready for the party, maybe Eira will save you a dance." Skylar's eyes lit up, and started running towards his room, and Killian laughed, and followed afterward.

"Are you planning on taking Eira to the party?" Tate asked, turning to his friend. Syrus grinned and nodded his head, starting down the hallway. Tate was quick to follow.

"Indeed I am, and Skylar is not happy about it. He wanted to take her, but I do not think that would have been his best decision, because it would make our mother unhappy. Best if I do it, then Skylar can still have a loving relationship with her, unlike myself." Syrus explained, stopping at his doorway.

"I must tell you, your mother thought it best if I proposed tonight, which I thought was absurd, because it is your party of course, I could not do that to a dear friend."

"Then, when will you propose?"

"After our journey is done, I do not think it wise that we commit, and end up dead." Tate told his friend, and Syrus slapped his hand on shoulder.

"I think that would be best, but do not think you shall die so easily out there. You will still have me. Do not think I will let you die." Syrus told him, and Tate nodded.

"I will see you at the party." Tate told him, turning around and walked. Syrus watched as he walked away, head down, rubbing the back of his neck.

Syrus sighed, and walked into his bedroom. His curtains were drawn and the bright sunlight was streaming through the windows. It shined on a mannequin, the one that wore his outfit. He walked towards it, and slipped it on. He was wearing gray trousers with his bleach white shirt, filled with old pins from his grandfathers, and a bright red sash across his chest, signaling that he was the prince, and he was to be King. He brushed his hair down, and put on his black shoes. A pair of gloves sat on his desk table, right next to the crown he was suppose to wear. He wasn't like his mother, he never wanted to be praised for putting on a dumb crown. His mother took pride in her crown, always saying it would one day, be passed down to Odella or his future wife, but he didn't want either of them to have it, if he did ever wed. The crown was poison, it made one thirst for power when worn, it caused his mother to start looking down at everyone else. He was told when she was younger, she was soft like water, but now she was cold and cruel and even the blindest man to walk the soil of Edon could see that. She was never the Messiah, the Messiah saved people, but now his mother would rather let them die. He slipped on the crown anyways.

"Prince Syrus, it is time." He turned to the guard and nodded. He followed after him, him leading the way to the ballroom. He could see the lights of the candles, and there were flowers hanging off the walls. He saw tables and tables of food laying in wait to be eaten. He stood in the doorway, watching as people laughed, smiled, and danced around him. Then he saw Eira, and almost stopped breathing for a moment.

She looked flawless. Her long, icy white hair was piled up into a neat bun that only Mara or Joy, could have done. There were snow crisped roses braided into the bun, and a few snowflakes in her hair. She was wearing a dress of a frosty blue, the sleeves didn't come passed her shoulders, showing off her slightly muscular arms. The skirt clung to her body, but not one that made it look like she could not walk, but more of a flowy, freeform way, just like she was. The train was long, but not long enough that someone would step on it, but knowing the clumsiest people were always dancing, someone was bound to make her trip. Hopefully, he would be there to catch her. She was slightly taller, probably wearing heels. The lights from the many lit candles made her arctic skin shimmer like crystals. Her lips were blood red, and she looked like a small porcelain doll. He wanted to hold her in his arms, and treat her with care, just like a small child would treat such a breakable doll.

"Announcing Prince Syrus Jerome Slott, Future King of Edon, Son of the Messiah of Lurer and Once and Future King of Lurer." Everyone stopped to stare at him. He gulped and waved slightly, smiling at the many people who had come for his 'coming-of-age' party.

"My, my, someone cleans up nicely." Kenna joked as she walked towards him with Tate on her arm.

She looked perfect, for Kenna at least. Her usual messy braid, was lost for sophisticated curls. Her muddy, putrid, riding boots had been replaced with heels, and her trousers for riding had been swapped for a orange-red dress, changing from red to orange as the dress went on. Her skin looked fiery, like her powers were shining through her cheeks, causing them to turn pink. Tate wasn't dressed far from himself, more medals and pins from Piper, and one that he earned. The red sash was changed for a light blue, and of course, no crown upon his head, just slightly tousled purple hair. There was a slight glimmer of red lipstick by his lips and neck, a color similar to what Kenna was wearing, but Syrus thought it best not to say anything.

"I should say the same for yourself, Kenna, you look ravishing. You're lucky you are already taken by Tate, or you would be swarmed with men of all ages right now." The trio laughed, and Kenna nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and none of them could ever compare to the Future General." Kenna joked, and pair walked off to talk to Aunt Piper, Aunt Luft, Aunt Amber and Uncle Alfie. So many Aunts, very few Uncles.

"Prince Syrus." He heard her slightly icy, chilling, and cold voice behind him. He turned around to face her, and her grey eyes smiled at him, just like her ruby-red lips.

"Eira, you look..wow..." She blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Prince Syrus." Syrus chuckled, and took her hand.

"Eira, please, just Syrus, Prince is just a title, and I do not like to believe in titles." Syrus explained, and the music started playing louder in their ears. She took his other hand, and placed her waist, and placed her hand on his shoulder, and they started spinning around to the tune of the music, smiling and laughing to each other.

The music was delightful, cheery, happy, music. They were freeforms, jumping on the balls of their feet, spinning around the room. People laughed and cheered as they became like smoke in the air. She smiled, light skin shining in the light, and soon she was soon like the moonlight that his mother use to teach him was the most wonderful thing in the world. She was the moon, and the winter. Winter wasn't always cold and harmful, it was bright and shining.

She looked at him and smiled. His purple, no amethyst, colored eyes, were like the sun, happy and bright. He was an untold future, and story waiting to be revealed. He was the summer storm, warm, and loud, waiting for someone to dance around in the rain with him. He was fresh, something new, what everyone was waiting for. They couldn't wait to for Syrus to take the throne.

"Everyone! Everyone! I would like everyone's attention!" King Fabian called, and the music stopped, and Eira and Syrus stopped dancing, and turned to face him, "I would like thank everyone for coming, it is my son, Prince Syrus' birthday, and also his 'coming-of-age' party. We know, Syrus, that you will be a great King one day, and with all that you have been through, losing so many people at a young age, and having to live up to your destiny, whatever it maybe, we do believe that you will be able to overcome that, and rule over this Kingdom. Long Live Prince Syrus!"

"Long Live Prince Syrus!" Everyone cheered, and he blushed, his mother gestured to him to come up to where the thrones were, to make a speech. Eira pushed him along, and Kenna and Tate went to stand next to her.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to my party. I have an announcement to make. I will be travelling, to fulfill my destiny. It is said that 'The Son of the Messiah, A Hero None the Less, Will Face Winter's Army, With Misfits By His Back.'. I will be taking four people with me to fulfill this, and they are Tate Lilla, Colonel of the Army of Edon, of House of Lilla, Kenna Slant, Daughter of Fire, of House Slant, and Eira..." Syrus didn't remember giving her a last name, and he quickly glanced at his grandfather standing in the crowd, and remembered her gave her his first name to be her last name, "Eira Samson, Daughter of Ice, of House Samson. We will started travelling tomorrow morning, and we don't know when we will return. I think that, this will show me what the Kingdom of Edon is really like, not from behind castle walls."

The party clapped around him, as he walked back down to the trio of friends, that stood in front of him, and smirked. Kenna and Eira looked shocked, well, Eira a little less, because she knew it was coming. Tate just shrugged, and looked down at Kenna.

"I'm sorry this was last minute, but we have to go, now feel right. I am of age, and I have to prove myself for the throne." Syrus explained.

"You don't have to prove yourself for anything." Kenna told him, grabbing Tate's hand, and wrapped an arm around Eira's shoulders, which made her confused, but went with it anyways.

"So, we leave tomorrow?" Tate asked, and Syrus nodded, "Well, let's go sharpen our swords."


End file.
